where babies come from
by Lord Commodore Norry
Summary: Nothing graphic. Norrington has a hard time telling 9 year old Elizabeth where babies come from. Doesn't include anything gross. Rated for safety. Oneshot.


Captain James Norrington had about lost his wits with 9 year-old Elizabeth Swann. Every five seconds she would be doing something she shouldn't. But he couldn't say anything about it, because she was Governor Weatherby Swanns's daughter, and if anyone said anything bad about Elizabeth, the Governor would do some serious butt kicking, and de-commissioning.

Nine year old Elizabeth Swann had just boarded The Dauntless with her father, Governor Swann, and Captain Norrington. Elizabeth had about had it with the Captain, for every five seconds; he would start nagging her not to do something. "Don't do that, Miss.Swann," he would say, or perhaps, "No, no, Miss. Swann, that isn't what proper ladies do." She tried to stay clear of the Captain, which was easier said than done.

Every turn Elizabeth would make, the Captain was there. Finally, after hours of trying to hide from him, Elizabeth saw him go to his bedchamber. "Elizabeth," her father asked from behind her, "Don't you think it's time you go to bed?" Elizabeth looked into her father's smiling eyes. "Yes father," she said, "I suppose it is."

Elizabeth walked to her own bedchamber, where she let the maids undress her from the tight fitting lavender dress she had been wearing, and put her into the bath tub. After thirty minuets of soaking and scrubbing, they dressed Elizabeth into a loose blue silk night-gown. Elizabeth was put into her large bed, where she waited for her father to come in, and tell her goodnight.

Governor Swann came in just minuets after Elizabeth was ready for bed. They smiled sweetly at each other, as the Governor stood over Elizabeth's bed. The governor tucked Elizabeth into bed, and kissed her good-night. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth," He told her, as he turned out the light, and shut the door. "Good-night father," Elizabeth called after him.

Elizabeth couldn't sleep. She had a question on her mind, but she was too embarrassed by it to ask her father.

Two hours passed by, and Elizabeth still hadn't gotten any sleep. By that time, she had been restless. 'I have to find out what the answer to my question is,' she told herself, 'And I know just who to ask.

It was about Eleven o'clock that night when she got the urge to get an answer to her question. Surly at that time, her father would be asleep, and the Captain too.

She slipped out of bed, and into her robe. She quietly opened her bedroom door, and saw that no one was around. Yet.

She quietly stepped outside,ad looked at what the night looked like on the ship. It was peaceful, but she reminded herself not to dilly-dally. She quietly shut her bedroom door, and tip-toed to the Captain's , where she quietly opened the door, and tip-toed in.

Inside Norrington's navy blue colored room, Elizabeth saw Norrington in his large bed, sprawled out on his stomach, sleeping peacefully. Elizabeth walked quietly up to him, and lightly tapped him on his back, which to her embarrassment, had no night shirt on. ' M-maybe this isn't the best time,' she thought to herself, embarrassed.

She was about to leave when she thought she heard someone behind her yawn. She could see the captain in the moonlight let in by his window, sitting up in bed, stretching, and yawning. "Elizabeth," He asked groggily. Elizabeth walked up to him slowly, hoping that when he was this groggy, he wasn't as easy to annoy when he was fully awake,

"Yes, Captain," Elizabeth asked quietly.

Norrington threw his head back onto the pillow as hard as he could, but instead of hitting the pillow, he hit the head of his bed. "Dang it," he said under his breath, rubbing his sore head. "Elizabeth," he said, still groggy, "What do you want?" He then realized that his bare chest was uncovered, and, blushing, hid it beneath the covers as he took a drink of his water.

Elizabeth shuffled her feet, and said, "Captain, this question is too embarrassing to ask my father about."

"Go on," Norrington said, as he stopped drinking for a second, before continuing.

"Captain," Elizabeth said, more nervous than ever now, "Where do babies come from?"

At hearing this while he had a full mouth of water, Norrington spat it all out onto his bedspread in shock, now wide awake. "M-m-miss Swann," Norrington stuttered, "Why do you want to ask me?"

Elizabeth was about to tell him a secret that she had never told anyone else. "Because," she said, "you're like my older brother, and I trust you." Norrington smiled ever so slightly at this compliment, and got up from his bed.

Later that evening, James( with a shirt and robe on) and Elizabeth were out on deck walking and talking.

"Elizabeth," James sighed, " There comes a time in most men and women decide whom they really love, and then the two get married, and decide whether they want to have kids." Elizabeth was now listening INTENTALLY. "And if they decide that they do," Norrington continued.

Later on that night, after the two had 'THE TALK,' Elizabeth's eyes were wide as Norrington led her back to her room. "And that's all you need to know about where babies come from, Elizabeth," Norrington told her. "But where's the baby factory," Elizabeth asked. "I'll, uh, tell you when you get older," Norrington said. "Please, tell me now," Elizabeth pleaded. Norrington had to come up with something fast. "Uh, somewhere up in North America," he said, shutting the door to Elizabeth's bedroom. The governor was SO going to kick his butt if he ever found out about the 'conversation' he had with Elizabeth!


End file.
